1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facial cleanser and, more particularly, to a scraper especially adapted for cleansing one's nose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of an appliance or device for use in scraping, abrading, rubbing, or otherwise removing accumulated sweat, dirt, or other debris from the human face is well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,007, issued Jan. 14, 1913, to G. E. Hackett, discloses a dermatological instrument for scraping and removing pus and sebaceous material from pimples. The Hackett instrument comprises a pair of elongate, tapered elements that converge to a point. A pimple is cleaned by placing the elements on either side of the pimple, applying pressure to the skin, and drawing the converging elements across the pimple.
A disadvantage of the Hackett instrument is its point-by-point method of cleansing pimples. That is, each pimple cleansed by the Hackett instrument must be cleansed individually. Ideally, an instrument would exist which would be able to cleanse an entire feature such as one's cheek or nose. Further, Hackett makes no mention of any antiseptic function performed by his instrument. Desirably, a facial cleansing device would nourish the skin at the same time that it cleanses the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,861, issued Jul. 10, 1934, to R. S. Schneider, discloses a skin conditioner that employs a rigid, dished scraper plate attached to a handle. The plate has a convexly rounded edge that may be used to remove dirt and other material from the skin by manipulating the plate with the handle.
Although the Schneider device can cleanse larger areas of the skin than can the Hackett instrument, the Schneider device has certain disadvantages with respect to its use on facial projections such as one's nose. Since the Schneider device employs a rigid, solid plate, variations in nose shapes and sizes cannot be accommodated. Further, any indentations or other contour variations on the nose's surface would be passed over by Schneider's solid plate. As with the Hackett instrument, the Schneider device does not include any means for dispensing antiseptic agents or facial creams to repair damage to the skin that may be caused by rubbing or abrading of the skin.
Several patents have been issued for disc-like facial scrapers or cleansers. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,877, issued Feb. 11, 1930, to Tompkins, discloses a disc-like, celluoid facial cleanser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,767, issued Mar. 27, 1984 to Nelson, discloses an exfoliator disc that employs a flat, circular blade.
While the Tompkins and Nelson devices are more easily manipulated for use in the smaller crevasses and contours of the face than certain other facial cleansing devices, they share several disadvantages. Although both devices permit the user to grasp the respective devices close to the scraping edge, neither device can be used to cleanse the entire surface of one's nose. Rather, both the Tompkins and Nelson devices require the user to move from contour to contour on the nose's surface until the entire nose is clean. Such a procedure is tedious and time-consuming.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, a desirable facial cleanser would contact a larger portion of the surface to be cleaned, such as one's nose. Also, the cleanser desirably would be able to accommodate wide variations in the sizes and shapes of various noses. The device preferably would be compact and easy to use, while being inexpensive to manufacture. In addition, a desirable facial cleanser would be able to dispense antiseptic agents or facial creams that would nourish the skin while the skin is being cleansed.